


The Quick, Quick, Slow Change

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: The New Year's party had finished and Mr Adamant wasn't happy with his gear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> genprompt bingo fill: silk and velvet.

The New Year’s Eve party had come to an end as all parties do. The majority of them didn’t end with the host slain, the hostess taken into custody and the cleaning up done by the police.

“I pity Mrs Ashford. Her husband was the worst kind of villainous scoundrel, who used matrimonial vows to force his wife into a web of deadly deceit,” said Adam. He was standing in the Ashford's front room amongst the party debris.

“I thought she made her husband host parties, so she'd have extra time to perfect the recipe for her mind-controlling canapés,” said Georgie. “If it wasn't for the nibbles, it would've been a fab party.”

“New Year’s Eve was quite different at the turn of the century,” said Adam.

“Wow-ee, yes! Seeing in a new century must have been amazing, but the clothes have improved. All those corsets and starched collars, ugh.” Georgie gave a little shake at the thought of being confined by clothing.

“Have they?” Adam fingered the cuff of his shirt. “I cannot rid myself of the notion that this pattern was designed to dissuade heavy drinking to avoid further disorientation.”

“It’s very trendy; brights are in _and_ the tie matches.”

“I am thankful the trousers do not, although I would not have picked orange as a colour.”

“Why not? It's in velvet, real velvet, not a cheap knock off fake. You told me not to get any gear made out of those 'terrible' man-made fabrics, I think are groovy. The tie and the shirt are silk, and you said a tie should always be made out of silk. And you say I never listen to you. I don't see what you have to complain about. I think you look very nice in something cheery for once,” said Georgie and sniffed.

“If I had known a well lubricated reveller had tipped a trifle on you, I would have found suitable replacements in Mr Ashford's wardrobe, sir,” said Simms. He was over by the buffet, tipping a plate of sausages into a Tupperware container, as evidence for the police. He had successfully gone undercover as a waiter at the party.

“I could not have let you, for the Ashford’s bedroom was being used by the ladies as their powder room.”

“Honestly, everyone was fully clothed, you could've gone in. I don’t know about under the pile of coats, but you couldn't see anything,” said Georgie.

Adam’s brow furrowed.

Simms coughed discreetly. “It is common to wear a fancy dress outfit on New Year’s Eve and your shirt would fit the bill.”

Adam was somewhat mollified by the thought, Georgie wasn’t. 

“How come I’ve ended up with the only two people in London who don’t know with-it fashion when they see it? I bet you’ve worn some awful costumes in an end of pier show, Simms, so I don't see how you can comment,” said Georgie.

“It’s different if you’re being paid,” said Simms.

“What’s better then: something dull and old-fashioned in nylon or trendy gear made out of silk and velvet?”

Adam blanched at the mention of nylon: even heroes have nightmares.


End file.
